once again
by kacamataminus
Summary: sehun dan luhan sudah putus selama 6 bulan tapi sekali lagi luhan harus kembali pada sehun


Once again

 **Januari 2016**

Luhan menatap kedepan dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Ia bingung harus bersikap seperti apa, apa ia harus marah atau kecewa terlebih dahulu. Dua perasaan itu seakan bercampur aduk dalam fikiran dan hatinya. Ia hanya seorang anak sma berusia 18 tahun yang baru merasakan apa itu pacaran sejak 1 tahun lalu, dan selama itu ia tak merasa ada yang aneh dengan kekashinya.

Luhan masih ingat dulu sebelum ia berpacaran dengan sehun ia sangat takut karena ada begitu banyak berita buruk mengenai lelaki itu. Sebenarnya itu wajar mengingat sehun adalah namja tampan yang disukai banyak orang.

Luhan sendiri bertemu dengan sehun ketika ia masuk sma dimana sehun adalah seniornya, ia belum memiliki perasaan pada sehun saat tiu, mereka mulai menjalin hubungan ketika sehun lulus sma seikitar setahun mereka sudah tidak satu sekolah tapi luhan selalu percaya pada sehun, terlebih sehun selalu memperhatikannya. Tapi pandangan didepan sana membuat luhan tak ingin mempercai pengelihatannya.

"aku tau kau disana lu…" suara sehun membuyarkan lamunan luhan. ia kemudian mentapa sehun yang kini tengah berjalan kearahnya. Pandangan luhan beralih pada ranjang yang baru saja sehun tinggalkan, ada seorang wanita disana. Wanita itu nampak asing bagi luhan. wajah wanita itu nampak lelah dan rambutnya kusut, tubuhnya terlilit selimut tebal milik sehun tapi luhan tau wanita itu telanjang dibalik selimut itu.

"pakai pakaianmu yeri, lalu pulanglah aku memiliki urusan dengan rusa kecilku"

"apa oppa akan menjemputku besok?"

"tentu sayang, sekarang pulanglah dulu"

Luhan memalingkan wajahnya ketika wanita itu mulai memakai pakaiannya. Hatinya merasa hancur setelah apa yang ia lihat tadi. Sejak tadi air matanya memaksa ingin keluar tapi ditahannya, luhan tak ingin nempak lemah saat ini.

"ayo ikut aku lu"

Luhan berjalan mengikuti langkah sehun. wajahnya tertunduk mencoba menahan semua perasaan yang masih berkecamuk dihatinya. Sekarang Luhan pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi, jika sehun ia ingin pergi maka ia akan pergi, itu akan terasa lebih mudah dari pada melihat sehun yang menghianatinya.

Mereka sampai didapur apartemen sehun. dapur itu nampak luas dengan perabotan mewah didalamnya. Sehun kemudain membuka kulkas dan mengambil botol berisi air minum.

"kenapa kau tiba-tiba datang kemari lu? apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya sehun, kemudian diteguknya air minum yang tadi diambilnya.

"siapa dia sehun? apa dia pacarmu?"

"emm…bisa dibilang begitu. Tadinya ia hanya teman sekelasku dikampus tapi karena dia bilang dia menyukaiku maka aku menerimanya. Bukankah Akan tidak baik kalau menolak perasaan wanita"

Jawaban sehun itu seperti menegaskan penghianatannya atas luhan. luhan sendiri sudah tidak dapat menahan air matanya, ini terlalu berat dan menyakitkan untuk luhan.

"lalu bagaimana denganku sehun?"

Sehun menghela nafas, didekatinya luhan dan dihapusnya air mata yang mengaliri wajah pria manis itu.

"luhan sayang, ada apa dengamu? Kau harusnya mengerti dengan ini semua"

"kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku sehun?"

sehun mendengus. ia benci suasana seperti ini, kenapa luhan harus menangis hanya karena hal sepele seperti ini. Fikirnya.

"baiklah apa maumu luhan?"

"aku…ingin putus denganmu sehun"

Sejenak sehun terdiam. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar barusan. Luhan adalah orang pertama yang meminta putus dengannya, kebanyakan mantannya akan meminta sehun memutuskan selingkuhannya dan mempertahankan hubungan mereka, tapi sepertinya itu tak berlaku pada luhan.

"kau cukup berani untuk memutuskan aku deer, tapi baiklah aku akan mengikuti keinginanmu dan membuat semua ini jadi mudah. Jadi sekarang pergilah dari rumahku Karena kau bukan lagi kekasihku"

Sehun berjalan meninggalkan luhan yang merasa hancur. setelah beberapa saat terdiam luhan kemudian berjalan meninggalkan rumah sehun dengan lemas sambil terisak. Sekuat apapun ia menahan tangisnya ia tetap kalah, rasa sakit itu seakan semakin dalam ketika sehun berjalan melewatinya, sehun bahkan tak mecoba untuk memperjuangkan hubungan mereka atau sekedar menjelaskan kenapa ia menghianati luhan.

Sepertinya untuk beberapa hari kedepan mata luhan akan seperti mata panda, hari-harinya pasti akan berbeda. Tapi walaupun begitu luhan akan mencoba untuk lebih kuat demi orang-orang yang mencintaina.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Juni 2016**

Sudah 6 bulan sejak luhan putus dengan sehun. dan mereka benar-benar putus dalam segala hal termasuk komunikasi. Mereka bahkan tak saling sapa ketika tak sengaja berpasan.

Luhan menjalani harinya sperti biasa. Ia pergi kesekolah dan akan bekerja membantu ibu direstoran kecil milik keluarganya ketika ahir pekan. Satu minggu pertama setelah ia putus dengan sehun adalah hari-hari terberatnya, ia menangis hampir setiap malam dan tidak konsentrasi dikelas, tapi setidaknya ia memiliki teman-teman yang menyayanginya dan selalu mengiburnya. Ia tak pernah memberitahu orang tuanya tentang apa yang terjadi, ia tak ingin melihat raut wajah khawatir ayah dan ibunya. Dan hanya pada teman temannyalah ia bisa berbagi sakit itu.

"selamat pagi luhan" suara baekhyun mengawali pagi luhan. cuaca nampak cerah secerah senyum baekhyun pagi itu. Sepertinya teman luhan satu itu sedang bahagia.

"pagi baek. Sepertinya kau bahagia sekali apa ada sesuatu yang baik terjadi padamu?"

"tidak juga, hanya saja tadi pagi ketika aku membuka instagramku aku menjadi sangat senang karena aku di follow back oleh donghae super junior hehehe"

"aigooo… kau pasti sangat senang, setelah menunggu lama akhirnya mimpimu terwujud. Oh ya… kau tak bersama tao?"

"tidak lu, sepertinya dia berangkat terlebih dulu dia bilang akan menyalin pr suho karena ia tidak mengerti dengan pr kemarin"

"baiklah ayo kita kekelas sekarang"

Butuh sekitar 6 menit agar luhan dan baekhyun sampai dikelas mereka. suasana kelas pagi itu tak sperti biasanya, kebanyakan temannya itu biasanya tengah berkerumun menyalin pr tapi pagi itu mereka berkerumun dibangku luhan. bukan, bukan untuk menyalin pr luhan tapi untuk melihat sesuatu yang menarik perhatian mereka.

"uwwwah… siapa yang memeberikan ini untukmu lu? dia pasti orang yang sangat romantis" suara salah satu teman wanita luhan itu tak membuat ia tertarik. Luhan lebih tertarik dengan apa yang ada diatas mejanya. itu adalah sebuah boneka bambi lucu dan sebuah kotak bekal berisi makanan kesuakan luhan. diatas kotak bekal itu ada sebuah kertas kecil berisi pesan singkat, sepertinya dari sipengirim.

 _'_ _kau masih menyukai bambi? Kuharap begitu dan makanlah bekal ini dengan baik aku tau kau menyukai tempura. Aku merindukanmu sayang'_

Begitulah isi pesan singkat itu. Luhan tak punya gambaran siapa yang mengirim pesan itu, tapi tak bisa dipungkiri luhan sedikit teresentuh. Orang itu pasti sangat mengenal luhan hingga tau kalau luhan menyukai bambi dan tempura.

"apa kau sudah punya pacar lagi lu?" Tanya tao.

"aku tidak punya pacar tao, aku bahkan tak berfikir untuk memiliki pacar sekarang"

"lalu siapa yang mengirim semua ini?"

"entahlah, aku juga tidak tau"

Sepanjang hari luhan habiskan untuk memikirkan siapa kiranya yang mengirimnya hadiah tadi pagi. Ia bahkan tak berkonsentrasi saat kelas berjalan, untunglah tidak ada guru yang sadar kalau luhan sedang melamun memikirkan hal diluar pelajaran.

Setelah semua jam pelajaran berahir luhan memutuskan untuk pulang, padahal kedua temannya menawarinya untuk pergi bersama membeli komik, tapi luhan merasa sangat enggan untuk melakukan hal-hal itu sekarang pasalnya fikirannya masih dipenuhi rasa penasaran tentang orang msterius yang mnegirimnya boneka dan makanan tadi pagi.

Luhan terus berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong sekolah yang mulai sepi, beberapa siswa masih terlihat membersihkan kelas mereka, dan beberapa lainnya adalah anak-anak yang tergabung dalam ekstrakurikuler keamanan sekolah yang tengah patroli memeriksa siapa tau ada siswa siswi yang berpacan disekolah.

"lama tidak bertemu luhan"

Suara itu menyapa pendengaran luhan ketika ia baru saja sampai didepan gerbang sekolahnya. Luhan yakin suara itu berasal dari laki-laki yang tengah menatapnya didepan sana, senyuman lelaki itu tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya ketika ia melihat ekspresi terkejut luhan.

Lelaki itu berjalan menghampiri luhan masih dengan senyum menawannya itu, luhan sendiri seakan tak bisa bergerak ketika lelaki itu melangkah semakin dekat kearahnya.

"apa kabar deer? Aku sangat merindukanmu" lelaki itu memeluk luhan dengan erat easakan mencurahkan rasa rindu yang sudah lama dipendamnya.

luhan menegang ketika menerima pelukan orang itu. Pelukan itu terasa tak asing bagi luhan padahal sudah lama sekali ia tak pernah lagi dipeluk laki-laki itu. Fikirannya melayang ke 6 bulan lalu saat semua masa bahagia luhan dan lelaki yang tengah memelukanya ini berahir. Tapi kenapa sekarang ia datang lagi? Entahlah.

"kenapa kau disini sehun?"

Sehun menatap jauh kedepan, memperhatikan cakrawala yang mulai berubah warna menjadi jingga seraya matahari yang mulai berjalan keperaduannya. Ia sangat menyukai melihat matahari terbenam, ia akan mereasa tenang dan semua penat dihatinya akan sedikit berkurang.

Sehun menolehkan pandangannya kesamping dimana luhan juga tengah melihat matahari yang mulai turun.

"apa kau menyukai bambi dan tempuranya lu?"

"aku menyukainya, terimakasih. Dan kenapa kau bisa ada disekolahku?"

"itu bukan hanya sekolahmu deer, itu juga sekolahku karena aku adalah alumni disana"

"lalu kenapa kau mengirim aku itu semua?"

"karena aku tau kau sangat menyukainya"

Luhan memandang sehun yang masih berdiri disampingnya. Lelaki itu tak pernah berubah sedikitpun, ia masih tampan dan mempesona, dan yang luhan herankan adalah sehun masih tau kesukaannya padahal mereka sudah putus sejak 6 bulan lalu, harusnya sehun sudah lupa mengingat sehun juga sudah punya pacar baru saat itu.

"aku merindukannmu deer"

"jangan bercanda sehun, dan lagi kenapa kau membawa aku kemari? Kau bahakan menyeretku hanya agar aku masuk kedalam mobilmu" geram luhan.

Sehun menyunggingkan senyum lagi, ia kemudia kembali menatap matahari yang kini sudah hampir menghilang.

"kalau aku tak menyeretmu maka kau tak akan mau ikut"

"lalu kenapa kau membawaku kemari?"

"karena aku ingin luhan"

Luhan mulai merasa jengah dengan perbincangan itu, sejak awal ia sudah mencoba untuk sabar menghadapi sehun yang seenaknya. Tapi sehun malah membuatnya tambah kesal.

"dengar sehun, aku tak memiliki waktu untuk hal-hal semacam ini aku harus pulang sekarang karena aku harus sekolah besok. Jadi aku harap kau mau mengantar aku pulang" suara luhan itu sarat akan emosi walau masih terdengar tenang.

"besok hari jumat, aku rasa tidak apa-apa kalau bolos 1 hari saja. lagi pula aku sudah menyewa hotel disekitar sini dan lagi membutuhkan waktu sekitar 2 jam untuk sampai kerumahmu dengan berkendara mobil, aku sudah sangat lelah luhan"

"kenapa kau selalu seenaknya sehun? kenapa kau tak pernah memikirkan perasaanku?"

"memangnya bagaimana perasaanmu lu?"

Hening menghinggapi mereka selama beberapa saat, luhan nampak bingung dengan apa yang akan ia katakana sebagai jawaban pada sehun.

Hari sudah benar-benar gelap ketika sehun membawa luhan kesebuah hotel didekat pantai, hotel itu nampak sederhana dengan dekorasi tradisional korea. Setelah mendapatkan kunci kamarnya sehun segera membawa luhan menuju kamar mereka.

Kamar itu cukup besar untuk mereka berdua dengan sebuah ranjang yang juga besar dan sebuah sofa dengan tv didepannya. Pemandangan kamar itu menghadap langsung ke pantai tempat mereka melihat matahari terbenam tadi.

Luhan menatap sekeliling kamar itu dengan seksama, kamar itu bagus dan sangat nyaman dengan ranjang ditengah ruangan itu juga nampak nyaman dengan seprai berwarna putih.

"apa kau menyukai kamarnya lu?" Tanya sehun. ia berjalan menghampiri luhan yang masih terdiam didepan pintu kamar mereka. ia kemudian menarik luhan untuk masuk lebih dalam ke kamar mereka.

Luhan masih dapat mendengar suara ombak laut yang bergemuruh dari dalam kamar itu. Dan itu terdengar menenangkan. Andai saja ini terjadi 6 bulan lalu maka semua ini akan sangat menyenangkan.

"sehun…"

"hemmm?"

"apa yang kau inginkan?"

Sehun tersenyum misterius, luhan sepertinya tahu kalau sehun memiliki maksud lain mengajak luhan kemari.

"aku sudah katakana aku merindukanmu deer" jawab sehun, tangannya terulur untuk melepaskan tas yang masih digendong luhan. Ia juga melepaskan jas almamater luhan lalu menyimpannya di sofa.

"kau tak pernah berubah sayang. Kau masih rusa manisku yang dulu"

Tangan sehun mengusap wajah luhan dengan lembut, perasaannya sekarang mungkin sudah tak bisa ditahan. Ia sempat berfikir untuk langsung melempar luhan keatas ranjang dan langsung menidurinya tapi sepertinya akan lebih menyenangkan kalau ia bermain dengan perlahan.

"kita sudah berahir sejak 6 bulan lalu sehun. kau tak bisa bersikap seperti ini lagi padaku" suara bergetar begitu kental terdengar dalam ucapan luhan. sehun bisa mengerti, mungkin semua ini masih sangat sulit untuk luhan tapi sehun yakin luhan tak akan mampu menolak _pelayanannya_.

"kita memang sudah berahir lu, tapi bukan berarti kita tak bisa memulai lagi kan?"

Setelah kalimat itu berahir sebuah cuman lembut diterima luhan dari sehun. ciuman itu begitu lembut hingga membuat luhan begitu merasa nyaman. Matanya terpejam dengan erat seakan mencoba menyangkal kenyamanan itu.

Tangan luhan terulur mencoba menahan sehun yang semakin menempelkan tubuhnya pada luhan, luhan tidak bisa mengingkari ia merindukan sehun tapi dalam status mereka yang sekarang bukan kekasih luhan merasa ini tak boleh terjadi.

"kumohon berhenti sehun. aku tidak bisa"

"kau hanya menyangkal perasaanmu saja sayang, cobalah untuk menerima perasaanmu aku yakin jauh didalam hatimu rasa cinta itu masih ada"

Sehun mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak terburu-buru, ia ingin luhan menerimanya malam ini tanpa sebuah paksaan. Sehun hampir lupa diri jika saja luhan tak menahannya tadi. Dipelukanya luhan dengan lebih mesra, Ia tengah mencoba menyalurkan gairahnya pada luhan dengan sebuah pelukan.

"duduklah dulu, kau akan lebih tenang setelah minum sesuatu"

Sehun beranjank menghampiri sebuah kulkas kecil yang tersedia disana sebagai salah satu pasilitas yang tersedia. Ia kemudian mengambil dua kaleng bir dan membawanya menuju ke sofa tempat luhan duduk.

Sehun berdiri menghadap luhan yang duduk di sofa didepannya, tangan kanannya mengulurkan sekaleng bir yang sudah dibukanya pada luhan.

"minumlah deer"

Luhan menatap bir yang ditawarkan sehun padanya, hatinya bimbang antara harus menerima bir itu atau tidak. Ia yakin kalau ia menerima bir itu maka ia tak akan bisa lepas dari sehun malam ini, Sehun akan terus mencoba menelanjanginya setelah luhan menghabiskan bir itu. Tapi jauh dalam hatinya ada sebuah perasaan yang mendorongnya dengan sangat kuat untuk menerima bir itu, sisi hatinya yang lain itu begitu menginginkan sehun menyentuhnya.

"apa kau tidak suka bir lu?" Tanya sehun.

"aniyo, aku suka" jawab luhan ragu, sehun sendiri bisa mendengar keraguan dalam jawaban luhan.

"kalau begitu minumlah"

"tapi sehun…itu beralkohol"

"kandungan alkoholnya tidak terlalu tinggi sayang, kau tidak akan mabuk hanya karena minum sekaleng bir"

Luhan tak bisa lagi mengelak, semua alibinya untuk menolak bir itu ahirnya dipatahkan sehun. entah itu sebuah keputusan yang benar atau salah tapi pada ahirnya luhan menrima juga bir itu.

Luhan menatap langit-langit kamar tempat ia dan sehun menginap malam itu. Berbagai fikiran berkecamuk dalam hati dan fikirannya, ia bahkan tak memperdulikan tentang sekolahnya besok fikirannya didominasi oleh sehun, sehun, dan sehun. ia berfikir akan seperti apa hubungannya dengan sehun setelah satu malam mereka lewati bersama.

Ditengah acara berfikirnya luhan dapat merasakan sebuah gelombang kenikmatan menerjang dirinya dengan begitu kuat. Sialan, untuk sekian kalinya sehun membuatnya tenggelam dalam rasa nikmat. Nafas luhan terengah-engah menikmati saat-saat menyenangkan itu.

Dibawah sana sehun masih melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukannya 10 menit lalu. Mengunyah penis luhan yang menggemaskan. Sejak ia berhasil menelanjangi luhan beberapa saat lalu, hal pertama yang paling diinginkannya adalah mengunyah penis luhan selain memasuki luhan.

Dengan perlahan sehun melepaskan penis luhan dari mulutnya, ia kemudian menciumi benda merah muda itu sebelum ciumannya beralih naik kearah pusar dan perut luhan.

"kulitmu masih selembut dulu baby deer, kau tak akan tau bagaimana aku begtiu ingin menjamah mu selama 6 bulan ini"

Hembusan nafas sehun menerpa kulit perut luhan yang begitu sensitive, dan luhan juga merasakan sehun menciumi perutnya berulang kali.

"mari kita lalui malam ini dengan mendengar desahanmu lu"

Sehun kemudian melepas sebagian pakaian yang masih tersisa ditubuhnya, tak lupa ia memasang pengaman pada adik besarnya. Walaupun luhan itu laki-laki tapi entah kenapa sehun selalu merasa luhan akan hamil jika ia tidak bermain aman. Aneh.

Luhan menatap sehun yang tengah memakaikan pengaman pada alat pitalnya, luhan baru menyadari kalau tubuh sehun sedikit berubah. Otot-otot dilengannya terlihat semakin kekar dari terahir mereka bertemu, abs diperutnya juga tercetak semakin jelas.

"kenapa kau menatapku begitu lu?"

Luhan tersentak kaget ketika suara sehun menyapa pendengaranya. Sepertinya ia ketahuan tengah memperhatikan pria itu.

"apa kau menyukai tubuhku yang sekarang lu? kau tau, aku menambah jam olahragaku untuk mendapatkan tubuhku yang sekarang, dan itu semua aku lakukan agar aku bisa memuaskanmu"

entah seperti apa wajahnya sekarang luhan tidak tau, sehun selalu pandai berkata-kata dan berahir membuat ia tersipu malu dan wajahnya memerah seperti stroberi.

"kenapa kau menutupi wajah manismu dengan tangan mungilmu hmmm?"

Luhan bergeming, ia menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tak ingin menjawab. Ia terlalu malu.

"baiklah karena kau tak ingin melepas tanganmu sendiri, maka aku akan memaksamu"

Dengan lembut sehun meraih pergelangan tangan kanan luhan yang masih menutupi wajahnya. Ia bisa merasakan perlawanan lemah luhan ketika ia mulai menjauhkan tangan itu dari wajahnya.

Diarahkannya tangan luhan menuju perut berototnya, sehun tak ingin hanya ia yang menyentuh luhan, ia juga ingin luhan menyentuhnya.

Sehun memejamkan matanya ketika telapak tangan luhan yang lembut menyapa kulit perutnya, tangannya kemudian menuntun tangan luhan menuju alat pitalnya yang sudah menegang sempurna, dengan perlahan sehun menuntun tangan luhan untuk memijat alat pitalnya itu hingga membuatnya seperti melayang.

"oh… kau membuat aku melayang hanya dengan sentuhanmu luhan"

Luhan menatap wajah sehun yang tengah merasa nikmat,samar-samar ia mengingat sex pertamanya dulu dengan sehun. ia ingat pernah melakukan hal ini bahkan ia pernah merasakan alat pital sehun dimulutnya. Dulu ia tak pernah menyangkan akan melakukan hal itu dan sekarang ia tak menyangka akan mengulang kejadian yang sama.

Luhan merasakan tangannya berhenti meremas alat pital sehun. dilihatnya sehun tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan lembut dan sebuah senyuman manis yang terukir diwajahnya. Tak lama ia merasakan sehun mencium tagannya dengan begitu mesra. Sehun menciumi setiap jarinya dengan lembut dan menyenangkan.

Dulu sehun tak seperti ini, dulu sehun cenderung bermain dengan penuh gairah dan dominasi yang tinggi terhadap luhan, tapi malam ini luhan mendapati hal berbeda, sehun masih mendominasi tapi tidak seperti dulu, sekarang ia bermain dengan perlahan dan penuh kelembutan.

"kita mulai ne…"

"sehun a…"

"hmmm?"

"kau yakin?"

Tak ada jawaban dari pertanyaan luhan, sepertinya sehun lebih memilih memulai inti dari aktivitas mereka malam itu daripada menjawab pertanyaan luhan.

"arrnghhhh" luhan mendesah begitu merasakan sehun mulai memasukinya, rasa sakit itu mendominasi tapi luhan juga bisa merasakan nikmat yang senyusup disana.

"kau tau ini bukan pertamakalinya kita bercinta, tapi aku merasa seperti memasuki pria yang masih perjaka, sempit sekali"

Setelah itu yang terdengar hanyalah desahan dari sehun dan luhan. entah sampai berapa lama mereka bertahan melakukan aktivitas itu, tapi yang pasti sehun tak akan cukup jika hanya sekali.

Sehun melirik jam dinding ditembok sebelah kiri kamar yang ia tempati dengan luhan. sudah jam 02.00 malam, itu artinya sudah 2 jam setelah aktivitasnya dan luhan selesai. Ia melirik luhan yang berada dalam pelukannya, pria mungil itu tengah memejamkan matanya tapi tidak sedang tertidur, mungkin luhan masih merasa lelah.

"kau baik-baik saja deer?"

"ne"

Hanya kata itu yang terdengar dari luhan, lelaki mungil itu masih memejamkan matanya sepertinya dia berusaha untuk tidur.

"kau hebat sekali tadi" bisik sehun di telinga luhan, mau tak mau luhan membuka matanya ia hampir saja bermimpi tapi sehun membuatnya bangun kembali.

"sehun aku tak ingin membahas soal tadi"

"wae?"

"aku hanya tak ingin"

"katakan alasannya padaku luhan"

Luhan melepaskan diri dari pelukan sehun, dan mendudukan dirinya. selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya melorot hingga kepinggang dan membuat udara dingin AC menerpa kulit halusnya.

"pernahkah kau berfikir bahwa apa yang kita lakukan tadi adalah salah?"

sehun memutar matanya jengah akan pertanyaan yang luhan ucapkan. Tadi saat mereka akan bercinta luhan bertanya apakah sehun yakin, dan sekarang luhan bertanya apa yang mereka lakukan salah? Yang benar saja.

"apa yang salah dari semua ini luhan? dulu kita juga bercinta kan?"

Luhan menoleh pada sehun yang masih berbaring disisinya, diwajah itu luhan tak melihat ada rasa bersalah atau rasa menyesal.

"kau tak menyesal sehun? atau setidaknya ada rasa bersalah yang kau rasakan?"

Luhan mendengar suara tawa mengejek dari sehun. lelaki itu kemudian mendudukan dirinya disamping luhan.

"kenapa harus menyesal lu? dan kenapa aku harus merasa bersalah? Satu-satunya penyesalanku adalah melepaskanmu demi wanita bodoh itu"

"sehun kita sudah bukan pasangan kekasih dan apa maksud ucapanmu itu?"

"maksudku adalah, selama hidupku aku tak pernah merasa menyesal atas apa yang telah aku lakukan pada orang lain. tapi saat kau memutuskan hubungan kita semuanya berubah, aku menyesal telah meniduri wanita itu"

Luhan menatap wajah sehun yang berubah jadi merah,ada rasa kesal dan marah dalam tatapan mata sehun, tapi tak hanya itu luhan juga melihat rasa frustasi dan ketulusan disana. Apa sebenarnya yang tengah sehun rasakan? Entahlah.

"selama 6 bulan ini aku berfikir aku bisa melupakanmu, karena kau hanya lelaki sialan yang memasuki hidupku dengan semua kepolosanmu itu, tak ada yang istimewa darimu jadi aku sangat yakin bisa melupakanmu dengan mudah, aku hanya perlu mencari orang lain untuk menggantikanmu. Tapi ketika kita berpapasan dengan tak sengaja dan kita tak saling menyapa itu membuat aku memikirkan satu kata yang tak pernah terfikirkan olehku"

Ada jeda dari ucapan sehun, ia mencoba mengatur nafasnya dan memberikan sedikit kesempatan pada otaknya untuk bersiap mengatakan hal selanjutnya. Hal yang tak pernah diucapkannya pada orang lain.

"maaf"

Luhan tak bisa menahan air matanya ketika kata terahir yang sehun ucapkan menyapa telinganya, entah respon seperti apa yang harus luhan tunjukan sekarang tapi satu hal yang pasti luhan merasa ini adalah mimpi.

Sehun yang luhan kenal tak pernah mengucapkan maaf, bahkan saat sehun ketahuan selingkuh sehun tak meminta maaf pada luhan. luhan tak menyangka bahwa kepergiannya dari hidup sehun akan membuat sehun memikirkan kata maaf.

"kau sudah mendengar semuanya luhan" lirih sehun, wajahnya nampak lega telah mengatakan semua yang terpendam dihatinya.

"ternyata aku salah sehun. kufikir kau tak banyak berubah tapi ternyata dugaanku salah"

Sehun mendengarkan dengan seksama ucapa luhan. sehun tak tau bagaimana perasaan luhan sekarang apa ia akan marah atau sebaliknya sehun tak tau. Tapi sehun memastikan satu hal bahwa ia tak bisa melepaskan luhan untuk kedua kalinya sekarang.

Luhan beranjak memeluk sehun, ia memeluk sehun dengan erat. sehun yang dipeluknya bukanlah sehun yang dulu yang tak berperasaan, luhan yakin sehun yang sekarang adalah sehun yang tulus mencintainya walaupun sehun tidak mengungkapkannya.

"kau berubah begitu banyak hingga aku tidak mengenalimu sehun" ucap luhan disela-sela isakannya yang terdengar semakin keras.

"kuharap itu bukan hal buruk deer"

"aniyo…itu bukan hal buruk sehun, aku senang kau berubah"

Sehun memeluk luhan dengan lebih erat, rusa manis itu masih saja terisak dan sehun juga bisa merasakan kalau bahunya basah terkena air mata luhan. sehun tidak keberatan ia hanya berharap luhan akan mengerti maksud dari semua yang ia katakana malam itu.

Luhan mengamati sekelilingnya dengan seksama, menurutnya apartemen sehun sudah banyak berubah ketika terahir kali ia datang. Sofa diruang tamu dulu berwarna hitam kini sofa disana sudah berganti warna menjadi warna menjadi merah maroon dengan model yang lebih clasik.

Beberapa perabotan lama masih ada yang dipertahankan seperti lampu disudut ruangan dan beberapa lukisan yang tertempel didinding, secara keseluruhan luhan merasa asing dengan apartemen sehun.

"kau menunggu lama lu?" Tanya sehun. ia baru saja selesai mandi setelah menjemput luhan dari tempat bimbingan belajarnya.

"kau seharusnya tak perlu menjemput aku"

Sehun menghamiri luhan yang berdiri tak jauh darinya, dibawanya luhan dalam pelukan hangatnya.

"aku ingin kau menginap malam ini deer"

"wae? Jangan bilang kau merindukan aku, kita baru bertemu kemarin"

"aku hanya ingin aku menginap disini malam ini itu saja"

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya kemudian mencium kening luhan dengan lembut.

"kau mau kan?"

Luhan menimbang-nimbang untuk menerima tawaran sehun. ia bisa saja menerima ajakan sehun untuk menginap karena besok hari minggu, tapi kalau ia menginap sehun pasti akan membuatnya telanjang dan mendesah sepanjang malam, yah… walau itu nikmat sih.

"apa yang akan aku dapatkan kalau aku menginap disini?"

"apa yang kau inginkan? Sex?"

Luhan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. Itu adalah hal yang sudah pasti didapatnya jika menginap di apartemen sehun, luhan ingin penawaran yang lebih menarik dari sekedar itu.

"apa ada yang lebih menarik?"

"apa bercinta denganku sudah tidak menarik?"

"bukan begitu sehun, tapi itu sudah pasti terjadi antara kau dan aku jika kita bersama-sama. aku hanya ingin kita melakukan sesuatu yang berbeda"

"aku bisa menjanjikan kalau kau akan mendapat sesuatu yang berbeda jika kau menginap malam ini"

Dan disinilah luhan berada, dikamar mandi sehun yang luas. Ia terduduk dikloset dalam keadaan tubuh yang telanjang dan tangan dan kaki terikat, walaupun ikatan itu tidak terlalu kuat tapi bukan hal mudah bagi luhan untuk melepaskannya mengingat tubuhnya yang lemas menahan gairah.

Beberapa saat lalu setelah sehun menjajikan _'sesuatu yang berbeda'_ pada luhan ia memberi luhan segelas anggur. Entah apa yang ada didalam anggur itu tapi luhan berahir lemas dan panas dengan desahan yang mengalun dari mulutnya setelah ia menghabiskan anggur itu.

Ckleeekkk…

Sehun membuka pintu kamar mandi dengan 2 gelas ditangannya. Di tangan kanan ada segelas susu dan di tangan kiri ada segelas anggur yang sepertinya sama dengan anggur yang tadi luhan minum.

"aku tidak punya sesuatu yang lain di kulkas lu, hanya ada susu dan anggur. Menurutmu mana yang haru aku minum?" Tanya sehun.

Luhan tak menanggapi, ia menatap sehun dengan pandangan kesal dan benci. Kalau saja ia tahu _'sesuatu yang berbeda'_ yang dijanjikan sehun adalah hal seperti ini maka ia akan lebih memilih untuk pulang.

"kau harus menjawab lu, karena kalau tidak aku tidak akan melepas ikatan itu" sabmbung sehun. ia kemudian meletakan susu dan anggur itu di dekat wastafel.

Sehun berjalan menghampiri luhan yang masih mentapa kesal padanya dengan wajah merah antara menhan kesal dan gairah.

"kau tau? aku pernah berfikir melakukan hal ini padamu dulu, tapi aku tak pernah tega. Kau adalah mahluk mungil yang terlihat begitu rapuh, jadi aku menghilangkan fikiran itu. Tapi karena kau menginginkan _'sesuatu yang berbeda'_ maka ahirnya aku melakuakn hal ini. Ini bukan keinginanku sayang tapi keingianmu"

Dengan masih menatap luhan sehun mulai melepas piamanya satu persatu. Ia memulai dengan membukan kancing piamanya satu persatu, dengan perlahan sekali kancing-kancing itu mulai terbuka dan memperlihatkan tubuh sehun.

Pandangan luhan berubah jadi berkabut, kalau saja ia tak terikat ia pasti sudah menerjang sehun. ia semakin frustasi ketika atasan piama sehun sudah terbuka memperlihatkan dada bidang sehun dan perut kotak-kotakya.

'sehun sialan, awas saja kau' umpat luhan dalam hati.

Atasan piama itu suda terlepas dari tubuh bagian atas sehun, tangan lincahnya kini mulai membuka celana piamanya dengan perlahan. Setiap detiknya sangat menyiksa bagi luhan, beberapa kali ia menarik nafas panjang sekedar menenangkan dirinya, agar lebih bersabar menghadapi sehun yang sangat brengsek.

Dalam beberapa saat sehun sudah telanjang didepan luhan,pakaiannya berserakan dilantai kamar mandi yang lembab.

"aku akan bertanya sekali lagi padamu deer kalau kau menjawab maka aku akan melepaskan ikatan kakimu. Jadi… susu atau anggur?"

Luhan mencoba berfikir degan tenang, pasti ada sesuatu yang lain yang mendasarkan sehun menyuruhnya memilih anatara 2 minuman itu, ia tidak boleh salah memilih agar tidak semakin terjebak dalam permainan sehun.

"jadi apa jawabanmu sayang?"

"su…susu"

sehun menyeringai, diambilnya susu yang tadi ia bawa. Perlahan-lahan ia mulai meneguk cairan putih itu. Terdengar suara tegukan dan jakun yang naik turun ketika susu tu melewati tenggorokan sehun. luhan meneguk ludahnya, ia tak menyangkan hanya dengan minum susu sehun dapat terlihat makin seksi.

Susu dalam gelas itu perlahan mulai habis menghilang menuju kerongkongan sehun. ketika hanya tersisa setengah susu itu tak lagi mengalir melewati tenggorokan sehun, melainkan mengalir melewati leher jenjang sehun dan semakin turun ketulang selangka dan dada sehun.

Luhan sudah tak tahan lagi, ia ingin menyentuh sehun sekarang juga. Libidonya semakin meningkat ketik melihat cairan putih itu bergerak melewati perut sehun yang kotak-kotak. Sialan sehun pasti sedang menggodanya.

"susunya enak sekali lu, aku tidak tahu kalau susu sangat enak diminum ketika akan bercinta"

"sialan kau sehun. lepaskan aku sekarang!"

"aku akan melepaskanmu setelah aku menghabiskan anggurnya"

"tapi tadi kau bilang akan melepas ikatan kakiku!"

"tapi sepertinya akan lebih baik kalau kau tetap diam seperti itu sayang"

Sehun beranjak mengambil anggur di meja dekat wastafel lalu meneguknya, ia kemudian kembali mendekati luhan dan mulai mencum luhan dengan lembut.

Luhan bisa meraskan rasa anggur dicumannya dan sehun, nikmat sekali. andai ia bisa menyentuh sehun maka ia tak akan membiarkan sehun melepas ciuman itu.

"angh… sehun"

Luhan mendesah ketika sehun melepas cuman mereka, ia bisa melihat kalau sehun kembali meneguk sisa anggur dalam gelas itu, dan sesaat kemudian luhan kembali merasakan ciuman sehun. kali ini sehun tak menelan anggur itu, sehun membaginya dengan luhan lewat ciuman itu. Anggur itu berceceran diantara tubuh sehun dan luhan, beberapa mengalir melewati dagu dan leher luhan.

"kumohon lepaskan aku sehun"

"aku bisa saja melepasmu sekarang sayang, tapi apa yang akan aku dapat kalau aku melepasmu sekarang?"

Luhan memejamkan matanya. Ia menarik kesimpulan kalau sehun tengah tawar menarwar seperti yang dilakukannya tadi. Kali ini luhan harus mengikuti permainan sehun jika ingin lepas dari ikatan itu.

"apa yang kau inginkan sehun?" Tanya luhan.

"apa yang kau punya?" Tanya sehun. tangannya merayap mengikuti arah aliran anggur ditubuh luhan, dalam pandangannya sekarang, luhan itu lebih seksi dari biasanya.

"katakana saja apa yang kau inginkan dan lepaskan aku sialan"

Sehun tertawa lepas, luhan pasti menahan marah dan gairah secara bersamaan dari tadi. Ia sedikit kasihan sebenarnya tapi ia juga menyukai melihat luhan seperti ini.

"baiklah, aku akan mengatakan apa yang aku inginkan dan berjanjilah untuk menepatinya"

Luhan mengangguk cepat, ia sudah lelah bicara dengan sehun. yang diinginkannya sekarang adalah lepas dari jeratan itu dan bercinta dengan sehun.

"katakana kalau kau mencintaiku dan akan menuruti apapun keinginanku"

Sehun merasa puas setelah mengucapkan keinginannya, dengan begini luhan pasti tidak akan bisa lari darinya.

"keinginan bodoh macam apa itu. Apa tidak ada keinginan lain?"

"luhan sayang itu harusnya tidak menjadi sesuatu yang sulit bagimu kan? bukankah kau mencintaiku?"

Luhan mendesah pasrah, ia memang masih mencintai sehun dan ia juga tak keberatan kalau harus mengucapkannya sekarang, tapi kalau harus mengikuti semua keinginan sehun? bisa –bisa menjadi tahanan kamar sehun selamanya.

"sehun katakana saja keinginanmu yang lain okay, jangan yang itu. Aku akan mengabukannya"

"disaat seperti kau masih bisa menawar deer? Ayolah itu keinginan yang mudah. Atau mungkin kau sudah tak mecintaiku lagi?"

Wajah sehun nampak sedikit sedih ketika mengatakannya, tapi tentu saja tidak seperti itu pada kenyataannya. Ia hanya mendorong luhan agar mau menuruti keinginannya.

"baiklah-baiklah. Aku mencintaimu sehun dan aku akan menuruti keinginanmu"

"benarkah?"

"ne"

"semua keinginanku?"

"IYA OH SEHUN. SEKARANG LEPASKAN AKU!"

Sehun puas, setelah malam ini ia akan bisa melakukan apa saja pada luhan. rusa cantik itu pasti tak akan bisa lepas dari cengkramanny. Sehun mulai berfikir apa yang akan menjadi keinginan pertamanya ya? Apa ia harus meminta luhan untuk bercinta dengannya setiap hari? Atau ia harus meminta luhan untuk tinggal bersamanya? Atau keduanya? Akh… sudahlah, sehun akan memikirkan itu nanti sekarang ia harus melepaskan ikatan luhan dulu.

"sayang menurtmu apa yang harus aku minta lebih dulu?" Tanya sehun ditengah kegiatannya melepaskan ikatakan dikaki luhan.

"bisakah kau melepas dulu ikatanku baru bertanya sehun"

"apa menurutmu aku harus memintamu untuk bercinta denganku setiap hari lebih dulu atau memintamu untuk tinggal dirumahku kebih dulu?"

"OH SEHUN JANGAN MINTA YANG ANEH-ANEH. LEPASKAN SAJA AKU SEKARANG"

Sehun tak mendengarkan teriakan luhan, ia masih sibuk melepas ikatan luhan sambil berfikir yang mana yang lebih baik diminta lebih dulu pada luhan.

"AH…. Aku tau apa yang harus aku minta lebih dulu"

Luhan menatap sehun dengan curiga ia melupakan sejenak libidonya untuk mendengar permintaan sehun. dalam hati luhan berharap permintaan sehun tak akan berbau mesum.

"Bagaiman kalau kau menikah denganku?"

"MWO?"

END.

Halooo…. semua reader nim dan author nim. Ini tulisan pertama gue, gue juga belum terlalu lama sih baca-baca ff di ffn, dulu gue lebih sering baca di wattpad tapi ternyata baca di ffn lebih enak dan ga ribet, jadi gue mutusin buat publish ff ini disini.

Jangan lupa rerview ya, dan kasih masukan agar karya selanjutnya bisa lebih bamaaf juga kalo ceritanya jelek atau NC nya kurang gimana gitu, maklum lah masih amatiran, dan sorry juga kalo banyak typo soalnya gue kalo ngedit kadang ga teliti hehe

Okeh sekian dulu curhatnya selamat membaca dan terima kasih


End file.
